


Flower

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [15]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Random & Short, poem, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A haiku about a flower.





	Flower

Snowfall wintertime  
A beautiful flower song  
at the perfect sun


End file.
